


I would die for six college credits

by PastaTheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaTheory/pseuds/PastaTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy would die for those six credits if she could swearing on her life but she laughed at herself because she’ll probably regret those words knowing her luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would die for six college credits

**Author's Note:**

> Jabberwocky1996's prompt "Hey could you do a request of if Betty Ross and Darcy Lewis were friends?" This is hasn't been betaed so you have been warned! Enjoy! :D

The winter semester was coming to an end when Darcy realized she didn’t any of the six credits to fulfill her science requirement if she wanted to apply to Culver’s grad program by the summer. She frantically searched the school’s website if she could find any science course that will fill the bill, but the classes were either labeled full or had a long wait list; even if she was lucky enough to find a space it only offered four out the six credits she needed.  Finals loomed over her head and final papers being bulled every day to satisfy her professors but none of that stressed her out more than trying to find a six credit science course with only 2 weeks left of school.

Darcy would die for those six credits if she could swearing on her life but she laughed at herself because she’ll probably regret those words knowing her luck. She only had three more finals she had to go though before the semester was done and her three-year plan burning to ashes if she could not find anything for spring.  Her next final was with Dr. Betty Ross though she wouldn’t call it a final because she was Ross’ TA and she reassured Darcy didn’t even have to come in but she wanted too. Darcy didn’t know who else to talk to about her predicament and Betty became a good friend over the past few months even though Darcy was her TA.

Darcy entered the lecture hall when Betty was giving out the final exam to the students; she nodded at her before heading to Betty’s office.  A few moments passed before Betty came in and saw Darcy looking desperately at her laptop refreshing the screen every second.

“What’s going on, Darce?” Betty asked Darcy with concern taking the seat beside to Darcy.

The younger woman groaned in annoyance, “I had this three-year plan to get into grad school and I am so _so_ fucking close. I have an amazing essay, wonderful recommendations one from you cause you’re amazing! But like luck should have it, I didn’t realize I was missing all six of my science credits.” Darcy huffed in defeat and slumped in her seat. “How can be so obliviously stupid,” she whines softly, feeling tears prick the corner of her eyes Darcy ran her hands down her face.

They sat in salience for a beat before Betty broke it,” So, you don’t want to wait till the summer?”

Darcy shook her head slowly, “No, I don’t. I can’t stand being so close and I would have to wait till then to take all the classes and wait till the fall to apply; it seems like a year wasted.”

“You looked up all the science courses, even looking up if the research department needed guinea pigs?” Betty inquired.

“Yup,” Darcy sighed “All full.”

Betty nodded her head comprehending Darcy’s situation taking a moment to think Betty looked around her office if something could pop out and help Darcy. A small photo on her wall caught her attention; it was a staff Christmas party from three years ago, younger Betty as well as Bruce Banner and Dr. Jane Foster smiled awkwardly at the camera due to being off guarded when it was taken. Her chest felt tighter but pushed the feeling down when it dawns on Betty that she can ultimately help Darcy.

“What about internships, have you tried those?” Betty quickly shuffled to her computer.

“Internships,” Darcy repeated a bit startled, “Betty, I don’t think there’s an internship out there offering six science credits. Who’s crazy enough to offer that and for what?  Does the intern have to give up their vital organs?”  She let out a small disbelieved laughter.

Betty cracked a smile behind her computer checking though her email for Darcy’s savior once finding what she was looking for she printed it. “While I don’t think she’s crazy but she tends to be very excited with her own work.” The older woman rolled back her chair to her printer and grabbed the documents and shoved them into the smaller brunette’s hands.

“I’m not sure if you heard of Dr. Jane Foster from the astronomy department, but  she’s sent me this repeatedly because no one has applied for her internship over the past month not even from her own class but she’s really desperate for a second hand, anyone really. She won’t make you do anything crazy I’m positive it, Darcy.” Betty waited patiently for Darcy to finish reading Jane Foster’s proposal.

The second Darcy placed the paper down Betty asked her if she’ll accept.

“I would have to go to New Mexico, given no pay, and live in travel trailer for 4 and half months with a woman looking at the cosmos to gather data for her theory on what was it again,” picking up the paper close to her face to study, “Her theory on these ‘anomaly  auroras’.”  Darcy started to read the paper all over again trying to find a catch, her brow frowned in concentration.

“No go?” Betty felt a bit disappointed with Darcy’s critiques on the internship.

“What?” Darcy was taken aback by Betty suggesting she wasn’t going to accept the internship.

“No, I am a go-go, Betty, I am very desperate and this is what will get me to grads school by the freaking summer.”

Darcy’s grin was so big and her eyes practically sparkled with joyous relief in front of Betty which she happily returned the grin.

Betty quickly glanced at her clock, “She’s in her office in the next building until the next half-hour, Darce. I’ll email her too to make she accepts you as her intern because this semester would never gone smoothly without your incredible organization skills.”

Darcy gathered up her laptop and bolted up from her chair furiously writing down her info on the application and started to head to the door before taking a quick turn back to Betty. Darcy’s hug was awkward but neither of them cared.  With a quick kiss on Betty’s head Darcy left with a thank you and profession of endless love.

Betty smiled and turned to her computer and emailed Jane to prepare herself because Darcy Lewis is storming her way.

 


End file.
